La fille de l'eau
by Fille de l'eau
Summary: May Moonseek a 16 ans et un destin tout tracé : passer sans encombre ses derniers tirages de Moisson, et enfin mener la vie dont elle rêve, une vie faite de solitude, de pêche et de livres. Mais tout bascule lorsqu'elle est finalement forcée de se porter volontaire pour sauver son frère. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, May est désormais une des tributs des 47emes Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je me lance ici dans ma toute première fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Bien entendu, l'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, mais la plupart des personnages sont de moi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait très, très plaisir ! ( et ça m'aiderait à m'améliorer ) Je sais que ce prologue est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Je contemple les étoiles, couchée sur le dos.

Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que dans mon district. Je ne les reconnais pas. Elles scintillent au-dessus de moi, lointaines, inaccessibles et froides. Elles ne me parlent pas. Elles ne me réconfortent pas.

Je sens le néant m'envahir, peu à peu. Le froid dans ma poitrine.

Je savais, au fond de moi, que cela se terminerait ainsi. J'ai été folle de vouloir me voiler la face, de me persuader du contraire. J'ai été folle de me laisser berner, de me laisser espérer.

Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce jour maudit de la Moisson défile en un éclair dans mon esprit. Ca ne pouvait que mener là. Etendue dans la boue. A contempler les étoiles.

Un trou béant dans le vent.

A sentir mon coeur se ralentir, le froid me gagner.

Je suis si loin de chez moi.

Trop loin de chez moi.

Je sens les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas les arrêter. Mais, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas envie.

Les étoiles disparaissent, une par une. Ma vision s'obscurcit.

J'ai tellement froid...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Et merci à la personne qui a posté une review, encore une fois ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La Moisson

J'aurais aimé dire que ce jour-là, à la Moisson, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, secouée par un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas : je n'ai rien vu venir.

Comme souvent, d'ailleurs.

Alors ce matin-là, je me suis réveillée, à la même heure que les autres jours : à l'aube. Tranquillement, paisiblement, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème. Comme si ce n'était pas la Moisson.

J'aurais certes pu me lever plus tard, mais mon horloge biologique est réglée ainsi, et puis, comme on dit, " le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ".

Je suis descendue de ma chambre et j'ai parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparent notre maison de la plage. Puis je me suis immergée dans l'eau et je me suis adonnée à mon activité favorite : nager.

Isolée dans l'eau, seule au monde, je me suis vidé l'esprit. J'ai oublié la Moisson, les Hunger Games, ma peur qui commençait à se réveiller, elle aussi. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi et j'ai nagé.

Si seulement ce moment avait pu durer une éternité...

Si seulement j'avais pu ne pas revenir...

Mais bientôt, j'ai senti que mon moment, seule face à la mer, était fini. Et j'ai rebroussé chemin jusqu'à la plage.

Arrivée à la maison, je me suis glissée dans la salle de bain, en évitant de trop dégouliner et de trop laisser de sable. Ma mère n'aurait pas apprécié.

Evidemment, l'eau qui coulait était glaciale, mais nous ne sommes pas au Capitole, ici, et l'eau chaude est un luxe que peu peuvent se permettre. Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas à plaindre non plus : j'ai entendu dire que dans certains districts, ils n'avaient pas accès à l'eau courante...

Je lavai longuement mes cheveux, pour éviter les dégâts que le sable et le sel marin pourrait causer. Comme beaucoup de gens dans le district, je suis blonde, avec une peau tannée par le soleil. Forcément : à part aller à l'école, je passe mes journées à pêcher ou à nager. Le soleil blondit les cheveux et fonce la peau, c'est bien connu. Pourtant, beaucoup de gens au Capitole s'extasient sur la blondeur de nos cheveux. Chaque année, pour la Moisson, on y a droit. Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire pourtant. Mais les Capitoliens sont connus pour leur bizarrerie.

Une fois sortie, je m'enveloppai dans une de nos vieilles serviettes rêches ( nous n'avions pas forcément le budget pour nous permettre de les renouveler ) et attrape ma tenue pour la Moisson, que ma mère avait laissé sortie sur une chaise. Elle était bleu ciel, comme mes yeux ; je me sentais trop serrée dedans, j'avais les épaules plus larges que ma mère quand elle était adolescente et qu'elle portait cette robe. Et ma poitrine quasiment inexistante n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

\- May ? Tu es prête ?

Mon père m'appellait depuis la cuisine. Enfermée dans la salle de bain, je n'avais pas prêté attention aux bruits de la maison en train de s'éveiller. Mes parents étaient réunis autour de la table, à préparer le petit-déjeuner, tandis que Alban, mon petit frère, vêtu d'une chemise bleue claire et d'un pantalon noir, essayait de se forcer à avaler. A 12 ans, il s'apprêtait à connaître sa première Moisson, et il était tout pâle. Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Ici, il y aurait des Carrières pour se porter volontaire.

D'ailleurs, je pourrais me porter volontaire. Je me suis entraînée, pour les Hunger Games. Au cas où le pire scénario possible se produirait. Mon frère, lui, a refusé tout net, et mes parents ont fini par se résigner à l'idée que leur fils n'aurait pas de plan de secours. Néanmoins, les années sans Carrières deviennent de plus en plus rares.

Mais moi, je n'ai aucune intention de me porter volontaire. Hors de question de gâcher ma vie comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas ceux qui sont prêts à tout sacrifier pour les Jeux.

Si j'avais su...

* * *

Je rejoignis les filles de 16 ans, alignées sur la place. D'ici, on entendait le bruit de la mer, le ressac. Cela m'apaisa, un peu. Bien sûr, j'étais dans un district de Carrières. Mais il y avait le petit " et si " qui me brûlait les entrailles. Mais je me faisais plus de soucis pour Alban que pour moi.

L'hôtesse s'avança, vêtue d'une improbable robe bleu-argenté qui imitait les jeux de lumière du soleil sur la mer. C'était presque joli, et pas vulgaire, pour une fois. Si on ne regardait pas sa coiffure en forme de vague où apparaissaient des coquillages.

Les yeux fermés, tandis que les discours se succédaient, j'essayai de m'évader.

Jusqu'au moment du tirage au sort.

Jusqu'au moment où, comme la tradition dans les districts de Carrière le veut, les noms furent tirés, avant que les volontaires soient autorisés.

Le nom de la fille était celui de Irène Fisher, une malade mentale de Carrière assoiffée de sang et rêvant d'aller aux Jeux depuis ses 12 ans. Cette tarée qui avait mon âge.

Le nom du garçon était Alban Moonseek.

C'était tellement improbable ! Je sondais la foule des garçons, paniquée. Je ne savais pas s'il y aurait des volontaires. Dans le doute, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère avec Fisher.

Alors, quand l'hôtesse demanda des volontaires, je levai la main.


End file.
